Love At Tapper's
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A Ralph/Felix fanfic for Beyond The Horizon. Ralph invites Felix to Tapper's, and feelings spill. ONESHOT


Love At Tapper's

**Hello everyone! I am here with my half of my first Fanfic Trade! :D This is for Beyond The Horizon!**

**I don't own WIR.**

Ralph sighed as he stood from the big pile of mud, doing his best to wipe off his clothes. He watched as Felix headed inside after being handed his medal, and sighed. It was now or never.

He slowly walked into the apartment building, and took the elevator up to Felix's room. He felt his heart beat faster and faster with every floor.

Finally, the doors opened and he stepped out, walking down the hall towards the room that he knew Felix was in. When he made it, he took a deep breath and knocked.

It took about ten seconds before the door was flung open, revealing the blue-clad man behind it. He wore his usual grin, making Ralph smile himself.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you'd like to go to Tapper's..." the 'villain' muttered. The smaller man looked at him curiously. Ralph usually liked spending time alone, but nevertheless he accepted.

"Sure thing buddy!" he said. Felix stepped out, closing the door behind him. Ralph nodded and led Felix out of the building, and down to the Game Central Station train.

As they mounted, Ralph couldn't help but stare at Felix. He went over his confession one more time in his head as they started off.

The thing was, Ralph was in love with the handyman. Ever since Felix broke up with Calhoun, he had felt it. Maybe it had even been longer, and it just decided to surface after the break up. He wasn't sure, but he knew it wasn't going anywhere. And he had chosen today to confess.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the train stopped. He shook his head and got off, heading towards Tapper's with Felix trailing close behind.

The moment they arrived, the server greeted them and, sensing Ralph was going to say something _very_ important, left them to decide.

"So, big guy. Can I ask why you wanted me to come here?" Felix asked. Ralph shifted uncomfortably, trying to remember what he was supposed to say at the start of his confession.

"Well... I really... Really need to tell you something" he said finally. Felix raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it?" the fix-it man asked. Ralph looked into his eyes sadly, and Felix got the feeling that whatever Ralph was going to say, he worried it would affect their relationship. And he knew that that would never happen, but clearly the wrecker didn't.

"Ralph, don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll always be friends" he assured the larger man. This only made Ralph wince, which Felix found strange.

Ralph's heart sank as he heard Felix say that. He wanted to be _more_ than friends. Sure, it was meant as a reassurance, but it just reminded Ralph that Felix would never return the feelings he had.

But his mind was set. He needed to say this.

"I love you"

Felix's eyes widened, and both Ralph and Felix's hearts stopped. Ralph looked away in shame. Felix just sat there, speechless.

The silence between them dragged on, and after five minutes the tears in Ralph's eyes started to leak out. He started to speak.

"I completely understand if you-" that was all he said before Felix grabbed his hand and he stopped, staring at the smaller in complete shock. His eyes darted between their hands, and Felix's eyes.

"I... I love you too, Ralph..." Felix whispered, tears of joy in his blue eyes. Ralph just stared.

"You... You have no idea how long... How long I wanted you to say those words..." Felix continued. Still, Ralph stared, and Felix took that as an invitation, as he pulled the big guy down to his height, and pressed his lips to Ralph's.

The moment they made contact, Ralph lost his focus on the outside world. It took a few seconds of shock before he returned the kiss, feeling happier than he ever thought he could. And as they pulled apart, panting slightly, they looked into each other's eyes, the same love mirrored in both pairs.

And they knew that nothing would ever keep them apart.

For many years after, they would go to Tapper's, reliving the memory, as often as they could.

**I know I rushed to get to the emotional part, that's kinda my weakness. But I think I did okay-ish. What about you, Beyond The Horizon? What did you think?**


End file.
